Déchaînements des éléments
by jaysher
Summary: J'ai perdu beaucoup lorsque je me retrouve seul une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, tout semblait indiquer qu'entre lui et moi, cela pouvait le faire même si une ombre demeurait au tableau. Maintenant que tout est fini, je nourris l'envie de me foutre en l'air car je n'ai pas assuré en tant que petit ami. Aurais-je la force nécessaire pour mettre un terme à mes jours ou poursuivre ?
Déchaînements des éléments.

Qui aurait pu croire que sa disparition brutale m'aurait autant touché alors qu'il y a quelques mois, je vivais dans une autre ville afin de l'oublier ? Il faut croire que le moindre bouleversement négatif peut jouer sur vos idées de l'instant présent et vous ramener sur les traces du passé. C'est le cas actuellement puisque me voilà dans ma salle de bains, face au miroir installé sur le mur contre lequel repose mon lavabo et je ne cesse de regarder mon reflet. J'ai une mine à faire peur et j'en ai bien conscience. Toutefois, je ne fais pas grand chose pour me remonter le moral ni pour me battre car cette fois, c'est moi qui me retrouve dans un état lamentable suite à une certaine absence.

Si j'avais su que Natsu vivait ces derniers instants lorsque je me suis pris la tête avec lui l'autre jour, je serais resté dans cette ville et je l'aurais accompagné jusqu'au bout, quitte à ravaler ma putain de fierté. Alors que je tente de mettre un peu de clarté parmi les idées guère joyeuses qui se bousculent dans mon esprit, je délaisse le miroir afin d'observer les lames de rasoir qui reposent sur le bord immaculé du lavabo. Vais-je trouver le courage nécessaire pour mettre un terme à ma propre existence où vais-je me montrer lâche à mon tour ? Même si nous étions en froid sur les derniers jours de notre relation, je ne lui souhaitais nullement une telle fin et maintenant que je dois composer avec le vide causé par sa disparition, je me dis que la vie sait se montrer un tantinet cruelle. Natsu avait besoin de moi et je me suis comporté comme le roi des cons en lui tournant le dos.

Voilà le genre de petit ami que j'ai pu être et désormais, je dois composer avec mes regrets. Depuis un mois, je ne cesse de m'enfermer dans nos souvenirs heureux que nous avons pu partager ensemble et inévitablement, la douleur que je ressens ne cesse de grandir au point d'alimenter des projets bien moins roses. Attenter à ma vie en réponse au décès de Natsu, voilà l'unique idée qui me maintient debout à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Alors que j'attrape une lame dans l'une de mes mains, le vent dehors ne cesse de souffler et je m'interroge sur la résistance de ma demeure. Sera-t-elle assez forte pour rester debout sur ses fondations ou est-ce que l'élément aura raison d'elle ?

De toute façon, si mes yeux doivent se fermer pour la toute dernière fois, cette interrogation ne trouvera jamais de réponse et puis sincèrement, je m'en branle un peu. Dès que le vent cesse d'abattre sa fureur contre les murs de ma maison, je suis de nouveau en proie à mes pensées et ces dernières me font mal. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je souhaite en finir avec tout ça car j'en ai marre d'être prisonnier de cette prison mentale aux teintes sombres mais je n'ai pas le courage de les combattre. A quoi cela servirait hein ? Lucy a beau me dire que des jours heureux m'attendent probablement si je décide de me battre mais je me sens si fatigué.

Le jour où tu perdras quelqu'un d'important ma chère Lucy, tu sauras à cet instant ce que je pouvais ressentir. Bien sûr, c'est un souhait que je ne cherche pas à nourrir car je tiens à ce que ton existence soit plus paisible que la mienne, surtout sur le plan amoureux. De plus, je me demande comment cette femme arrive à rester aussi forte alors que Natsu était son meilleur ami. Je lui envie cette force intérieure car pour ma part, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Ayant besoin de me poser quelques secondes, je quitte la salle de bains au profit de ma chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je pose mon séant sur le matelas de mon lit et mes yeux fixent un petit carnet qui repose sur la couverture bleue du mobilier. Désirant trouver le courage nécessaire pour en finir avec tout ça, je prends le cahier dans mes mains et l'ouvre au hasard sur une page. Aussitôt, je prends connaissance des lignes qui recouvrent le feuillet et un sourire nostalgique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Ce texte, je le connais par coeur puisque j'en suis l'auteur et je ne cesse de relire ce passage depuis de nombreux jours. Si les autres savaient à quel point je me reproche certaines choses au sujet de celui que j'aimais, je pense qu'ils réaliseraient mieux certains détails de ma vie présente.

Aucun de mes amis ne peut m'aider malgré leurs efforts car si je dois réussir à sortir la tête hors de l'eau, c'est grâce à ce combat personnel que je tente de mener en solo. Le soir, quand je me glisse dans ce lit que je partageais avec Natsu, je me surprends à attendre que son bras se pose autour de ma taille, comme avant. Là, je me surprends à nourrir l'espoir de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre mon dos mais hélas, rien ne se fait et je dois composer avec le vide qu'il a laissé depuis sa mort. Pourquoi tu t'es jeté du haut de ce clocher alors que tu aurais pu attendre mon retour afin d'exprimer ta tristesse et les ravages que subissait ton coeur suite à mon départ ? Si j'avais su que ma fuite t'aurait détruit autant que la disparition de Gajil, jamais je ne serais parti accomplir quelques missions pour me vider la tête et le coeur.

Et si cela se trouve, tu serais toujours là si j'avais opté pour une autre décision et avec de la chance, notre histoire sentimentale aurait avancé au point de me faire oublier cette date où je t'ai trouvé en compagnie de Luxus. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne s'est pas montré lors de tes funérailles et je savais très bien que ce gars ne te considérait pas comme un ami mais plutôt comme un simple client de passage. J'ai tenté de lui mettre la main dessus pour lui donner une bonne leçon suite à ton décès mais bizarrement, ce connard reste introuvable et cela me fait bien chier. Certes, j'aurais rencontré quelques difficultés dans ma tentative de lui nuire mais j'étais prêt à sacrifier ma vie tout en mettant un terme à la sienne. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui que tu sombrais dans cette putain de dépression et tu savais très bien que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger à chaque fois que tu tirais une latte sur ton saleté de joint.

Soudain, je me rends compte que je suis en train de lire les lignes de mon journal intime et je tente de me concentrer sur celui-ci.

 _7 mai 200X._

 _Aujourd'hui nous sommes jeudi_ _et_ _en_ _ce jour précis de la semaine, la population de Magnolia est généralement dehors pour profiter des nombreux produits qui reposent sur les nombreux étals du marché._ _Tandis qu'une première mamie se risque sur l'allée commerçante, cette dernière tombe immédiatement sous le charme de l'endroit alors qu'elle se montre fidèle chaque semaine. Comme tous les jeudis, son nez ne va pas tarder à s'éveiller sous les différents parfums sucrés et floraux que dégagent les fleurs et fruits présentés à la vue des clients. Alors que la vieille femme se dirige vers un premier étal, je dois reconnaître que c'est une chance que monsieur soleil nous fasse l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui. Depuis cinq jours il nous boudait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la pluie et de l'humidité._

 _Enthousiasmé par ce temps radieux, j'ai pris la décision de bousculer mes habitudes pour m'offrir une promenade matinale. Alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, j'étais déjà dehors en train de marcher et la douceur de l'air a su me convaincre positivement du bien de ma balade. Désormais, la montre que je porte à mon poignet gauche m'indique dix heures et je me tiens actuellement à la hauteur des portes de la ville. Je franchis ces dernières très rapidement et quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà dans l'une des nombreuses artères que compte la bourgade dans laquelle je réside. D'ailleurs, il faut savoir que je ne sors jamais le jeudi car flâner sur le marché ne fait pas parti_ _e_ _de mes mœurs._

 _Alors que je me déplace sur les pavés qui recouvrent une rue montante, plusieurs souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Amusés par ces derniers, je sens qu'un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres mais je m'empresse de le faire disparaître. Comment puis-je agir de cette manière alors qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, l'un de mes meilleurs amis est en train de souffrir ?_

 _« Grey ? »_

 _A l'entente de mon prénom, je me retourne et mon regard se pose sur une femme séduisante que je côtoie depuis plusieurs années. Tranquillement, Lucy s'avance jusqu'à ma hauteur et me sourit tendrement comme elle a tendance à le faire depuis bientôt un an. Une fois que la blonde se tient à mes côtés, celle-ci glisse l'un de ses bras sous l'un des miens et c'est ainsi que nous poursuivons notre chemin jusqu'au marché de la ville. Revêtue d'une belle robe rose pâle et d'un chapeau blanc, je dois reconnaître que Lucy est particulièrement séduisante aujourd'hui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les hommes continuent de la snober. Si j'avais été hétérosexuel, je pense que je me serais jeté sur elle depuis belle lurette._

 _Alors que nous arrivons sur la place du marché, nous discutons d'un sujet qui nous tient particulièrement à coeur._

 _« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, débute-t-elle._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Natsu m'a fait la promesse qu'il serait là aujourd'hui._

 _\- Là ? Tu veux dire, au marché ? »_

 _En guise de réponse, la magicienne propriétaire du trousseau de clefs hoche positivement de la tête. Toutefois, alors que tout semble indiquer que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour notre ami malchanceux, je vois que Lucy rassemble toutes ses forces pour contenir ses larmes. Ne voulant pas céder sous la pression de ces derniers mois, la blonde baisse la tête et se mord les lèvres. De suite, je pose mes mains sur ses bras et je tente de la motiver._

 _« Allez Lucy, tout va bien maintenant non ? Si Natsu se tient à cette promesse et que nous le croisons sur le marché, cela voudra dire qu'il aura fait le plus gros du chemin._

 _\- Je sais mais quand je songe à ce qu'il a enduré l'année dernière... »_

 _N'y pouvant plus, une première larme commence à glisser sur sa joue droite et en temps habituel, je n'aurais rien fait pour l'aider dans son chagrin. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, les choses ont beaucoup changé entre nous et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je lui tends un carré de mouchoir à la couleur immaculée._

 _« Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion d'en discuter avec Natsu dans les mois à venir. Pour le moment, nous devons rester présent à ses côtés et tout faire pour l'encourager._

 _\- Pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi. Maintenant qu'il va beaucoup mieux, il est hors de question pour moi que je le laisse tomber._

 _\- Et c'est pareil en ce qui me concerne. »_

 _Après avoir essuyé sa larme, Lucy souhaite me rendre le mouchoir mais je refuse poliment. Tandis que je reprends notre chemin en premier, la blonde fait disparaître le carré de tissu dans l'une des poches de sa robe et m'emboîte le pas dès qu'elle a repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, nous voilà déjà en train de lorgner sur quelques articles et brutalement, je sens que mon porte-monnaie reçoit comme qui dirait, un appel. En effet, mes yeux se braquent sur une dague dont la lame présente une belle teinte bleutée tandis que le pommeau nargue les six saphirs dispersés sur sa surface._

 _« Bonjour monsieur…_

 _\- Bonjour Mage de Magnolia, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

 _\- Oui. Je voudrais connaître le pr…. Aïe ! »_

 _Soudain, quelqu'un m'attrape par une oreille et me tire violemment en arrière. Bien sûr, je me montre plutôt docile en reculant afin de faire disparaître cette douleur mais mon supplice dure encore quelques centimètres. Une fois que nous nous sommes bien distancé du commerçant, mon oreille retrouve sa liberté et je me la frotte tout en tournant mon visage vers ma tortionnaire._

 _« Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

 _\- C'est moi ou tu allais acheter cette dague ?_

 _\- Oui et je ne comprends…_

 _\- Cet homme est un arnaqueur ! Dit-elle en me coupant la parole. Il vient ici après une longue période d'absence afin d'être sûr que ses anciens clients ne puissent pas le reconnaître._

 _\- Et cela marche ?_

 _\- Oui et c'est grâce à ses déguisements et à ma discrétion. »_

 _Alors que je concentre mon regard sur ce curieux individu, je me dis qu'il mériterait qu'on révèle sa stratégie au grand jour afin qu'il puisse répondre de ses actes. De plus, je ne pense pas que celui qui est à la tête de notre ville apprécie vraiment ce genre de commerce. De son côté, Lucy me fixe et s'interroge sur mes prochains gestes. A-t-elle des raisons de craindre le pire ou dois-je me contenir afin de ne pas gâcher cette magnifique journée ?_

 _Brusquement, je m'éloigne du stand en question et je poursuis ma promenade en compagnie de ma meilleure amie. Ainsi, nous pouvons reprendre notre conversation tout en continuant d'observer les produits mis en vente._

 _« Au fait, je peux te poser une question assez indiscrète ? Débute-t-elle._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux de Natsu par hasard ? »_

 _Ne m'attendant nullement à une telle interrogation, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Afin de dissimuler mon mal-être, je baisse ma tête tout en précipitant mon regard sur le côté, priant de quelconques déités pour qu'un terme soit imposé à mon supplice. Continuant de marcher tout en essayant de me maîtriser, je me demande si d'autres personnes l'ont remarqué ? Si oui, comment se fait-il que cette vérité ne soit pas arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de mon bel ami ?_

 _Dans un sens, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi car je n'ose imaginer les complications qui se seraient immiscées entre lui et moi. Si jamais je devais le perdre à cause de mes sentiments, les prochains jours me concernant pourraient devenir très sombres. Oui, j'aime Natsu et non, je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner de moi mais bon, c'est sûrement le souhait que nourrit chaque individu soupirant et l'amour à des règles qui m'échappent très souvent._

 _« Ce n'est pas une honte tu sais et puis je pense que cela ferait du bien à Natsu de savoir que quelqu'un l'aime._

 _\- Surtout pas ! » Criai-je._

 _Tout en parlant de cette façon, j'ai cessé mon avancée pour être sûr que mon ordre ne soit pas tombé dans l'esgourde d'une sourde. Je connais Lucy et c'est une fille serviable. Toutefois, il lui arrive de se montrer très maladroite dans ses manigances et à ce moment, l'aide qu'elle devait apporter se transforme rapidement en obstacle difficilement surmontable. Je sais de quoi je parle car je l'ai déjà vu à l'oeuvre et c'est pour cette raison que je refuse._

 _« Tu en es sûr ? Poursuit-elle._

 _\- Oui. Si Natsu doit apprendre que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, je préfère qu'il le sache par moi et non pas une tierce personne. »_

 _Navré Lucy mais je tiens à ce que ce sujet soit clos à partir de maintenant. Pour lui faire comprendre, je ne tarde pas à poser un pied devant l'autre et quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà en route pour poursuivre l'exploration des stands. Mon amie me suit aussitôt et à cet instant, je me rends compte que le silence s'est imposé entre nous, de lui-même. Ouais, on pourrait donner l'impression que nous sommes en froid mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Alors que je me contente de ce calme bienfaiteur, la voix de Lucy brise cette sérénité._

 _« Natsu est là ! »_

 _Après avoir annoncé la bonne nouvelle, la femme lève sa main droite et fait signe à l'homme qui se tient à quelques mètres de nous. Celui-ci nous remarque, nous sourit avant d'abandonner le stand qui avait toutes ses attentions, à notre profit. Peu de temps après, le voilà face à notre duo et sa première remarque me fait beaucoup de mal._

 _« Vous formez un charmant petit couple tous les deux. » Nous dit-il avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres._

 _Alors que j'attends que le temps fasse son œuvre pour que le sujet de conversation voit son thème se modifier, voilà que Lucy insiste._

 _« Surtout que Grey vient tout juste de m'informer qu'il rêvait de former un couple avec un habitant de Magnolia._

 _\- Un habitant ? »_

 _En répétant ce mot, le garçon à la chevelure flamboyante me regarde droit dans les yeux, ce qui a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Cependant, je ne cherche pas à fuir sa fixation mais il est clair que je vais devoir m'entretenir avec Lucy. Malgré mes recommandations, elle continue d'en faire qu'à sa tête et je tremble à l'idée de le voir s'éloigner de moi._

 _« Tu aimes les garçons ? Me demande-t-il._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je ne le savais pas du tout et c'est bizarre d'ailleurs car vu le temps qu'on passe ensemble, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. » Me dit-il._

 _Il est vrai que nous avons passé du temps ensemble et tu ne me dois rien. Si j'ai accepté de faire acte de ma présence à tes côtés pendant ton deuil, c'est parce que je tiens à toi et aussi parce que tu es un ami avant d'être la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. J'ai pu assister, impuissant, à ta propre destruction suite à la perte de Gajil. Combien de fois suis-je entré dans ta salle de bains pour mettre fin à tes tentatives de suicide ? Tu mériterais que je sois honnête avec toi en ce qui concerne mes sentiments mais si tu avais pris le temps de te pencher sur mon passé amoureux, tu te serais aperçu que rien n'a été facile en ce qui me concerne._

 _Chaque fois que j'ai eu le malheur de prononcer la formule magique, la personne avec qui je partageais une histoire sentimentale s'est rapidement éloignée de moi. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai peur de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Depuis que je me tiens à tes côtés pour traverser cette période négative dans laquelle tu te trouves, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est considérablement rapproché. Je ne veux pas que cette intimité disparaisse à cause de mon secret et si je dois donner le change pour que tu te doutes de rien, je le ferais. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ce qu'il en est, surtout sur un tel lieu et en présence de Lucy._

 _Elle manque tellement de discrétion qu'elle se ferait une joie de l'annoncer à qui veut bien l'entendre. Personnellement, j'assume l'être que je suis mais je ne tiens pas à ce que cela soit crié sur tous les toits. Comme dit le fameux adage : pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés._

 _« Vous devriez déjeuner ensemble un jour pour en discuter. » Poursuit la femme._

 _Alors que Natsu conserve le silence de son côté, je n'hésite pas à écraser l'un des pieds de mon amie pour qu'elle puisse se taire. Sentant la douleur, Lucy se met à hurler tandis que je retire mon membre du sien. Maintenant qu'elle est occupée à se masser le pied après s'être éloignée de nous, je suis désormais en tête à tête avec Natsu et sur le moment, j'ignore complètement quoi lui raconter. D'habitude, on se parle mais là, suite à ce qui a été révélé sur mes choix sentimentaux et sexuels, je juge prudent de ne pas ouvrir la bouche._

 _« Cela fait longtemps que tu es gay ? Me demande-t-il alors._

 _\- Depuis toujours._

 _\- C'est curieux car je ne m'en serais jamais douté. »_

 _Et je ne fais rien pour que cela se devine. Jusqu'à présent, je ne me suis jamais présenté au bras d'un charmant garçon puisque j'ai la sale manie de les accueillir au sein de ma demeure afin de vivre mes histoires sentimentales dans le plus grand secret. Ainsi, personne ne m'embête au sein de Magnolia et je n'ai vu aucun habitant éviter mon chemin quand ce dernier était amené à me croiser._

 _« Et tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? Poursuit-il._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Dommage, s'étonne Natsu. Tu es un garçon très bien et je suis sûr que tu ferais un excellent petit ami. »_

 _Si c'est ce que tu penses, pourquoi ne pas me demander d'être ton homme ? J'en meurs d'envie depuis plusieurs mois sans avoir le courage de t'exprimer mes sentiments. Normal aussi puisque tu te remettais du décès de ton homme et j'avais jugé cette période pas très propice à ce type de confessions. Je ne voulais pas perturber davantage ton esprit par ce doux rêve que je fais souvent le soir, avant de me coucher. De toute manière, si je devais me montrer franc avec toi, je te dirais sans la moindre gêne que ma première pensée de la journée et la dernière te sont attribuées._

 _Par contre, même si tu devais te montrer très insistant, je ne te dirais pas s'il m'était déjà arrivé de songer à toi d'une façon très peu honorable. Chaque fois que je le faisais et que je me prodiguais certaines caresses, il ne me fallait pas très longtemps pour que le drapeau blanc se hisse. Lors de mes capitulations, je ressentais rapidement un sentiment de culpabilité. Je m'en voulais de penser à toi comme je le faisais et de me soulager, en solitaire. Alors que je m'amusais sous l'apparition de ton doux visage au sein de mon esprit, toi, tu pleurais à cause de l'absence de celui que tu aimais._

 _De plus, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Alors que je me perds dans mes songes et qu'une tristesse s'affiche sur mon visage, Lucy fait son retour auprès de nous et m'engueule directement._

 _« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as écrasé le pied ?_

 _\- Parce que tu es trop bavarde. »_

 _Ne voulant plus rester parmi eux de crainte que mon secret soit révélé par cette fille indiscrète, je leur tourne subitement le dos et je ne tarde pas à m'éloigner. Forcément, mon comportement intrigue mes deux amis quand j'entends Lucy qui s'adresse à moi._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »_

 _Parce que cela ne se voit pas ? Je sais que tu es blonde Lucy mais tu m'as quand même prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que tu savais être drôlement intelligente. Toutefois, sa question ne m'arrête pas pour autant et seul, je poursuis mon chemin. Soudain, alors que je suis sur le point de sortir de l'enceinte délimitée du marché, une main m'attrape par le poignet et ce contact provoque mon arrêt. Quand je me retourne, je me rends compte que la personne qui me retient n'est autre que Natsu._

 _« S'il te plaît Grey, reste avec nous._

 _\- Je voudrais bien Natsu mais Lucy est une vraie pipelette et sincèrement, je ne pense pas avoir la patience nécessaire pour la supporter aujourd'hui._

 _\- Je te comprends, s'exprime l'homme en se montrant triste à son tour. Mais si tu veux savoir pourquoi je tiens à ce que tu sois des nôtres, c'est parce que j'ai accepté de pointer le bout de mon nez dehors à cause de toi._

 _\- De moi ? »_

 _Sur le moment, les idées se bousculent dans mon esprit et je suis dans l'incapacité de dire le moindre mot. De son côté, Natsu baisse son visage et là, je regrette d'avoir prononcé ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu provoquer des larmes venant de sa part. Si je l'ai blessé sans le vouloir, je sais déjà à quel point je risque de me montrer impitoyable envers moi-même._

 _« Je te suis très reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant ma période de deuil. Ces jours n'étaient guère évidents mais lorsque tu venais me voir pour m'apporter ton soutien, je me sentais bien. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as pris contre toi un soir et que tu t'es mis à pleurer parce que tu te faisais du souci pour moi ?_

 _\- Et comment !_

 _\- Ben sache qu'à cet instant, j'ai failli t'embrasser._

 _\- Quoi ? »_

 _Suite à cette annonce, j'ignore toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire. Toutefois, je n'ai pas trop besoin de me le demander longtemps puisque Natsu s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres, à ma grande surprise._

A la lecture de ces lignes, un doux sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je me souviens de cet instant comme s'il avait eu lieu hier. De toute façon, chaque rencontre avec l'être que l'on aime semble proche alors que du temps s'est écoulé. J'aimais vraiment Natsu même si lors des derniers jours de sa vie, je n'ai pas prit soin de lui prouver. J'étais tellement blessé par ce que j'ai découvert que j'avais ressenti le besoin de mettre plusieurs kilomètres entre nous. Je ne voulais pas le voir de peur qu'une dispute éclate et je déteste ce type d'échange. D'abord, cela me fait souffrir et je ne voulais pas être responsable d'une quelconque douleur chez mon homme alors que je lui avais promis de le rendre heureux.

Au bout de six mois de deuil, Lucy est passée chez moi avec l'espoir de me faire sortir dehors durant quelques minutes d'après ses dires. Néanmoins, je ne me sentais pas le courage d'affronter le monde dehors et de sourire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne désire qu'une seule chose en ce moment et je ne me suis pas privé pour en discuter avec ma meilleure amie : j'ai besoin d'être seul. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la solution non plus car enfermé entre ces quatre murs, je ne cesse de me remémorer tous les moments partagés avec celui qui partageait ma vie affective. Je m'enferme dans nos souvenirs et lorsque je souffre trop, je nourris secrètement le vœu d'aller le rejoindre.

Si le destin pouvait mettre un autre Grey sur mon propre chemin. Là, je sais d'avance que je lui attraperais la main afin de le hisser vers le haut comme j'ai su agir de la sorte avec Natsu. Néanmoins, je suis un être unique et si je dois arriver au sommet de cette douloureuse pente, je dois l'effectuer moi-même et ainsi, je ne devrais rien à personne. De plus, je m'interroge sur mon comportement de ces derniers temps. Est-ce normal pour un individu de se replier autant sur lui-même après la perte d'un être cher ? A la base, je suis un battant et je ne baisse pas les bras aussi facilement mais là, je dois reconnaître que ce drame m'a dévasté beaucoup plus que je le pensais.

De toute façon, je n'y étais pas préparé et je doute sur le fait que chaque humain le soit face à une telle tragédie. D'ailleurs, y a-t-il quelqu'un quelque part dans ce monde qui traverse la même épreuve que moi ? Si oui, comment fait-il pour lutter et si son deuil est déjà terminé au moment où j'allonge ces mots, comment s'y est-il prit ? J'aimerais tellement recevoir des conseils pour trouver la solution afin de mettre un terme à mon désarroi mais hélas, les passages au sein de ma demeure se font tellement rares. A part Lucy et Erza, personne d'autre ne pensent à venir me voir et c'est fortement regrettable.

Peut-être que les habitants estiment que la solitude pourrait m'aider à éclaircir ma vision mais ils se trompent. A moins que mon favoritisme envers les hommes alimente cette indifférence qu'ils nourrissent à mon égard. Si je le voulais et si j'en avais la force, je pourrais quitter mon lit pour sortir dehors et poser cette question à la première âme qui me passerait sous la main. Néanmoins, aura-t-elle la franchise de me répondre ? J'en doute fortement. Pourquoi ? Parce que les gens qui vivent dans cette ville évitent de se mêler aux gens comme moi, ceux qui ont des capacités magiques.

C'est bizarre d'ailleurs car lorsque nous sommes en guerre, ils savent très bien nous trouver afin de solliciter notre protection. Par contre, une fois que le conflit appartient au passé, nous sommes marginalisés une nouvelle fois et cela aurait tendance à jouer sur mon humeur. Par moment, je nourris l'envie de les laisser se démerder pour voir de quelle façon ils pourraient se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Si cela se trouve, Magnolia n'existerait plus à l'heure actuelle ou alors, elle serait rebaptisée depuis longtemps. Peut-être est-il temps pour moi de tirer un trait sur l'existence que je mène ici ?

Si je dois quitter cette ville, autant agir dans la discrétion la plus totale. Par avance, je vois déjà Lucy agrippée à l'un de mes bras pour tenter de me dissuader et inévitablement, notre séparation n'en sera que plus difficile. Je veux partir sans fournir la moindre explication à mon entourage. J'aimerais être libre d'agir comme bon me semble sans devoir me justifier auprès de qui que ce soit. Le pire est qu'elle ne comprendrait pas cette décision et fera tout son possible pour devenir un obstacle à ce projet.

Déjà, voyager sur une partie de ce monde sera beaucoup plus intéressant que de retourner dans cette salle de bains pour me foutre en l'air. Plus je réfléchis à cette éventualité et plus je me dis que c'est une solution des plus sympathiques. Ni une ni deux, je me lève de mon lit et m'approche de mon armoire et l'ouvre pour regarder la quantité infime de vêtements propres qui reposent à l'intérieur. Je vais devoir faire un choix mais avec le recul, je me dis qu'il serait bien que je me trouve quelques missions à effectuer histoire de gagner un peu d'argent. Ainsi, si je devais me retrouver à la tête d'une petite puissance financière, je pourrais louer des véhicules pour tout déménager d'un seul coup.

Motivé par ce projet, je traverse la chambre pour la quitter lorsque je me souviens de plusieurs paroles prononcées par Lucy quand cette dernière est venue me voir mardi dernier.

« Si jamais tu as besoin d'un petit service, tu n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir. »

Désormais, je me rends compte que cette petite phrase n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et une fois que j'arrive dans mon salon, je cherche mon téléphone portable du regard. Je localise celui-ci sur la petite table reposant devant le canapé et en m'approchant du gadget, je constate qu'une fine couche de poussière s'est déposée dessus. Remarque, cela fait un sacré moment que je ne m'en suis pas servi puisque je l'ai délaissé depuis la mort de Natsu. Ouais, il était vraiment temps que je me reprenne en main et savoir que je vais devoir manipuler Lucy pour obtenir ce que je désire me pose problème. Alors que le téléphone repose entre mes paumes, je m'accorde plusieurs secondes afin de bien réfléchir.

Si je veux que mon amie m'aide, je vais devoir lui cacher la véritable raison qui me pousse à chercher du travail. Sinon, elle serait capable de m'envoyer paître et je ne pourrais que lui donner raison. Lorsque je me décide à lui passer un appel, je me gonfle de courage et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Alors que le combiné repose sur mon oreille droite, j'attends avec impatience que la demoiselle décroche et c'est ce qui se produit une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

« Grey ?

\- Bonjour Lucy, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Du tout et je suis très étonnée de cet appel. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non. C'est juste que j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main et je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois.

\- La dernière fois ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as dit que si j'avais besoin d'un service, je pouvais passer par toi.

\- C'est vrai et je suis contente d'entendre que tu n'as pas oublié ces paroles. Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Y a-t-il des missions à exécuter en ce moment ?

\- Oui mais il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes voir cela de tes propres yeux.

\- J'imagine mais je ne me sens pas encore capable de croiser des gens. Tu penses que tu pourrais me rapporter des ordres de mission pour que je puisse faire mon choix ?

\- Bien sûr. Par contre, tu les veux dans combien de temps ?

\- Le plus rapidement si c'est possible.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne traîne pas. A plus tard. »

La blonde ne me laisse pas le temps de conclure cette conversation que j'entends un son court et régulier à l'autre bout du fil. Lucy vient de me raccrocher à la gueule et c'est bien la première fois qu'elle agit de cette manière car d'habitude, c'est une femme qui sait se montrer très bien élevée. Sûrement l'enthousiasme provoqué par mon désir d'avancer qui est responsable de cette distraction. Alors que je pose mon portable là où je l'avais pris, un souvenir du passé me revient brutalement en mémoire.

 _20 octobre 201X._

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux pour la première fois de la journée, mon réflexe est de tourner la tête sur ma droite afin de poser mon regard sur mon radio-réveil. Celui-ci indique neuf heures du matin et je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de débuter ce nouveau jour en sortant de mon lit. Alors que je suis assis sur le matelas et que je glisse mes pieds dans mes pantoufles rouges, je regarde du côté de Natsu et je me rends compte que ce dernier est absent. De suite, je m'interroge et je ne tarde pas à m'inquiéter même si je sais que cet homme va beaucoup mieux depuis que nous avons décidé de nous mettre ensemble. Certes, la douleur d'avoir perdu Gajil est toujours présente mais elle est moins intense qu'auparavant._

 _Voulant savoir où mon mec a encore disparu, je quitte la chambre dans laquelle nous avons passé la nuit et j'entre rapidement dans ma cuisine après avoir traversé le couloir qui sépare les deux pièces. Dès que je me tiens devant la cafetière, je me rends compte que le bouton de celle-ci est toujours allumé et rapidement, un sourire tendre se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'aime lorsque Natsu songe à moi et il a très vite su que j'avais la main lourde sur ce type de boissons. C'est peut-être aussi la conséquence de manipuler la glace sous toutes ses formes qui me fait ressentir ce besoin de réchauffer mon corps à la moindre occasion. Toutefois, alors que je verse du café dans une tasse, une certaine préoccupation me traverse l'esprit et fait disparaître l'expression qu'arboraient mes lèvres._

 _En effet, je me suis autorisé à fouiller les vêtements de mon bellâtre un soir lors de son absence et j'ai découvert un morceau de shit dans l'une de ses poches. De suite, je me suis interrogé sur la fréquence de ses prises et sur le moment, j'aurais aimé en discuter avec lui mais j'ai vite changé d'idée. Pourquoi ? A cause de mon indiscrétion bien entendu. Cependant, si j'ai agi de cette manière, c'est parce que je continue de nourrir des inquiétudes vis-à-vis de mon compagnon et finalement, mes doutes se sont confirmés._

 _Tandis que j'avale quelques gorgées de mon café, j'entends la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. De suite, je m'éloigne de la cafetière et je quitte la pièce pour me glisser dans l'autre. A l'instant où je tiens le téléphone dans l'une de mes mains, je me rends compte que la personne qui cherche à me joindre n'est autre que Lucy. Rapidement, je décroche et porte le combiné contre mon oreille droite._

 _« Bonjour Lucy._

 _\- Bonjour Grey, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?_

 _\- Non. Il y a un souci ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas… En fait, je comptais sur toi pour me le dire. J'ai vu Natsu ce matin et il se rendait à la sortie de la ville en compagnie de Luxus. Tu sais ce qui se trame entre eux car j'étais un peu étonnée de voir qu'ils étaient en bons termes ?_

 _\- J'aurais aimé te répondre mais je suis également dans le brouillard. Par contre, tu penses que je peux te retrouver pour que tu me montres l'endroit exact où ils sont ?_

 _\- Bien sûr et je me tiens actuellement sur la place du marché._

 _\- Merci, j'arrive de suite. »_

 _Alors que j'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille pour mettre un terme à cette communication, me voilà en train de m'interroger. Depuis quand Natsu et Luxus sont-ils amis ? A la base, mon compagnon porte cet homme en horreur et là, du jour au lendemain, ils sont potes. Pour quelle raison se sont-ils rapprochés ? Je me dois de le découvrir car si ce blond fait faire des bêtises à mon gars, je me dois d'intervenir._

 _Après avoir bu le contenu de ma tasse, je m'empresse de me rendre dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller et dès que je suis prêt, je ne mets pas longtemps pour me retrouver dehors. Voulant être sûr de ne pas louper Lucy sur la place du marché, j'ai pris soin de glisser mon téléphone dans l'une des poches de ma veste bleue. Même s'il fait beau aujourd'hui, un petit vent frais souffle sur la ville et j'espère qu'il ne me fera pas attraper la mort. S'il devait m'arriver un quelconque malheur, je pense que Natsu n'aurait pas la force nécessaire pour s'en remettre. Déjà que Lucy et moi avons eu du mal à le relever après le décès de Gajil, je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer dans sa tête mais surtout, dans son coeur._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, je me tiens à la limite du secteur où se déroule généralement le marché mais comme aujourd'hui, nous sommes mardi, celui-ci n'a pas lieu et c'est ainsi que je peux retrouver plus facilement Lucy. Cette dernière est habillée d'un haut jaune sur lequel sont brodés des motifs floraux alors que du synthétique coloré recouvre ses jambes. Dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, la femme vient à ma rencontre._

 _« Alors, commençais-je. Où est-il ?_

 _\- Suis-moi. »_

 _Rapidement, nous quittons le quartier et nous marchons vers l'une des nombreuses sorties de la ville. Tout en évoluant au sein des différentes rues qui nous tiennent encore éloignées vers la zone de destination, nous prenons le temps de discuter du sujet que je considère comme étant particulièrement fâcheux._

 _« Tu sais depuis quand Natsu et Luxus sont devenus amis ? Me demande-t-elle._

 _\- Très bonne question. De plus, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne. »_

 _Lucy hoche positivement de la tête tout en me rassurant de sa discrétion. Je sais par avance que je peux lui faire confiance car notre amitié ne date pas d'hier._

 _« J'ai trouvé de la drogue dans les affaires de Natsu._

 _\- Quoi ? Et il le sait ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non._

 _\- Et cela fait longtemps ?_

 _\- Deux semaines à peu près._

 _\- Et il en consomme ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore pour le moment mais comme nous ne sommes pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt l'un sur l'autre, tu te doutes bien que j'ai des raisons de nourrir quelques craintes._

 _\- Tu m'étonnes. »_

 _Lucy se montre aussitôt inquiète suite à l'information que je viens de lui communiquer. Je peux comprendre son état puisque je suis moi-même en proie à d'horribles doutes. Si jamais Luxus est le responsable de la chute de Natsu, cela risque de partir en vrille direct et j'estime qu'une conversation sérieuse avec celui que j'aime sera également nécessaire. Depuis que nous formons un couple lui et moi, l'homme la chevelure colorée sait qu'il peut venir me parler à chaque fois qu'il n'a pas le moral et j'ai su lui prouver ma disponibilité au tout début de notre relation. Maintenant que nous sommes devenus très proches l'un et l'autre, je n'arrive pas à comprendre le besoin d'échapper à la réalité en se plongeant dans la consommation d'une telle drogue. Je ne veux pas le voir sombrer une seconde fois car j'ignore si je serais assez fort pour le hisser vers le haut._

 _Alors que nous nous approchons du lieu dans lequel il s'est rendu en compagnie de ce sale type, Lucy devine que des pensées pas très joyeuses se bousculent au sein de mon esprit._

 _« Si cela se trouve, me dit la blonde, nous sommes en train de nous planter sur toute la ligne._

 _\- Je l'espère. »_

 _Après avoir franchi la porte de sortie de la ville, nous nous arrêtons pour tenter de repérer mon petit ami. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, j'arrive à le localiser sous un auvent fait d'une toile violette et il n'est pas seul puisque Luxus est avec lui ainsi que toute sa clique avec qui il a l'habitude de traîner. Visiblement, les deux hommes sont en train de discuter mais dès que Natsu me repère en compagnie de Lucy, il s'éloigne du blond pour venir à notre rencontre. Au moment où il se tient face à nous, mon mec nous questionne sur notre présence._

 _« Que faites-vous ici ?_

 _\- On s'inquiète pour toi, lui répond Lucy._

 _\- Je ne fais rien de mal si vous voulez savoir._

 _\- Vraiment ? »_

 _Pour ma part, je préfère conserver le silence car si je dois l'ouvrir, je pense que la conversation partira très vite dans un échange plutôt musclé et je ne tiens pas à me prendre la tête avec celui que j'aime. Cependant, et j'ignore pourquoi, je sens que ça va se produire et envisager cette possibilité me fait déjà très mal._

 _« Depuis quand tu touches à la drogue ? Poursuit Lucy._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons ! Luxus est connu pour vendre cette daube dans Magnolia et tu vas nous faire croire que tu vas le voir pour discuter broderie ?_

 _\- Tu n'y es pas du tout._

 _\- Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu la brillance de tes yeux ? » Continuais-je._

 _D'ailleurs, je viens de me rendre compte que Natsu rencontre quelques difficultés à se maintenir bien droit. Ouais, le moindre doute n'est plus permis maintenant et le constater de mes propres yeux me fait plutôt bien chier._

 _« Tu en prends parce que Gajil te manque, n'est-ce pas ? » Dis-je._

 _A cette question, mon compagnon se garde de répondre et ce silence accentue ma souffrance. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui lui coûterait de me dire la vérité mais une chose est sûre maintenant, c'est que j'ai clairement perdu mon temps avec lui et il est temps de mettre un terme à cette relation amoureuse basée uniquement sur l'hypocrisie._

 _« Je t'attends demain matin pour récupérer tes affaires et inutile de rentrer à la maison ce soir. Tu demanderas à ton pote de t'héberger et nous verrons s'il le fera puisque vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde. »_

 _Déçu et blessé, je quitte Lucy et Natsu pour passer sous la construction murale qui sert de porte à Magnolia. Alors que je marche tout en essayant de retenir mes larmes, voilà que j'entends quelqu'un se déplacer à vive allure dans ma direction. Aussitôt, le garçon à la chevelure flamboyante se place devant moi et met un terme à mon avancée en plaçant chacune de ses mains sur mes épaules._

 _« Tu me fais quoi là ?_

 _\- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. Je regrette tellement de t'avoir ouvert mon coeur alors que dès le départ, tu savais très bien que tu allais te foutre de ma gueule. D'ailleurs, tu consommais lorsque tu sortais avec Gajil ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu le fais alors que nous sommes ensemble ? Il faut croire que notre relation n'est pas suffisante pour te rendre heureux. »_

 _En colère contre lui, je me retire violemment de ses mains et je reprends mon chemin en espérant qu'il ne cherchera pas à me retenir une nouvelle fois. S'il le fait, j'ignore de quelle façon je vais réagir mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne supporte plus de le voir. Et dire que je lui ai consacré deux ans de ma vie alors qu'au moment où il semble se porter beaucoup mieux, Natsu décide de faire le con. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable d'agir de la sorte et m'en rendre compte déclenche une tempête de sentiments contradictoires tout au fond de mon être. A cause de lui, je peux désormais compter la naïveté parmi mes défauts et cela me fait bien chier._

 _Comment a-t-il pu abuser de ma confiance alors que j'étais prêt à tout pour le rendre heureux ? On aurait pu se consacrer plusieurs heures afin d'échanger au sujet de ses souffrances mais non, monsieur a préféré se tourner vers un homme qui ne l'aidera pas, bien au contraire. Je m'interroge sur ma cécité de ces derniers jours et je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir fait confiance aussi bêtement. Tout en marchant, j'évacue ma tristesse et ma déception en chialant et j'espère que je ne croiserais personne sur mon chemin car je n'ai pas envie de parler._

 _De son côté, Natsu me regarde m'éloigner de lui et baisse son visage à son tour car de la tristesse vient d'envahir son coeur. Tranquillement, Lucy vient se place auprès de lui et n'hésite pas à lui adresser quelques mots._

 _« Tu as vraiment fait le con avec Grey._

 _\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas le perdre._

 _\- Et pourtant, c'est ce qui va arriver. Soit tu arrêtes tes conneries maintenant et tu mets tout en œuvre pour le récupérer, soit tu continues à fréquenter Luxus et tu sais ce qui risque de se produire. Pour ma part, tu m'as terriblement déçu car tu n'avais aucune raison d'agir comme tu le fais actuellement. »_

 _Voulant le laisser réfléchir suite à ses bêtises, Lucy quitte mon petit ami afin de me rejoindre. Néanmoins, elle va peiner à me trouver dans les rues de la ville puisque je suis déjà arrivé chez moi et je me tiens en ce moment même dans mon salon. Toutefois, je n'évolue pas au centre de la pièce puisque je suis debout devant la porte d'entrée. Mon dos est appuyé dessus et je ne cesse d'être terrassé par une violente tristesse. Sentant que mon quotidien paisible est sur le point de se transformer en un joli chaos, je m'écroule et je reste là à pleurer._

 _Quand je pense que j'ai accepté qu'il s'installe chez moi pour qu'on puisse vivre notre amour sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger, je vais devoir songer à quitter cette maison pour m'en trouver une autre, vide du moindre souvenir amoureux. Sincèrement, je pensais que Natsu était très heureux à mes côtés et actuellement, je cherche à savoir ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi au profit de la drogue et de ce maudit Luxus. Je le déteste tellement d'avoir foutu en l'air nos années de bonheur et je commence à croire que je ne suis pas fait pour rendre un homme heureux. Ayant besoin de me changer les idées, j'estime qu'il est temps pour moi de me rendre à la taverne de la ville pour voir si quelques missions attendent d'être réalisées en échange de magnifiques rémunérations. Motivé par cette utopie, je me relève rapidement et je me tourne pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée._

 _Lorsque l'issue est béante, je tombe nez à nez avec Lucy et je sais de suite qu'elle va m'ennuyer au sujet de Natsu. Mes doutes se confirment au moment où elle ouvre la bouche._

 _« Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une passade et qu'il va se ressaisir._

 _\- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Maintenant, je reprends ma vie en main et Natsu appartient désormais à de l'histoire ancienne._

 _\- Tu ne trouve pas que tu exagères ?_

 _\- Quoi ? »_

 _Elle pense que c'est moi qui exagère ? Lucy, depuis quand défends-tu Natsu alors que tu es censée être ma meilleure amie ? Je sais que Natsu a des circonstances atténuantes mais je pensais que le bonheur qu'on vivait à deux était suffisant pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries. Je savais aussi que Gajil était toujours dans un coin de sa tête et jamais je me suis permis de lui faire un reproche à ce sujet. Toutefois, si mon homme sentait qu'il était en train de sombre, il aurait pu venir me voir pour qu'on puisse en discuter._

 _Tout en restant face à Lucy, je lui fais part de mes intentions et je compte sur elle pour ne pas tenter de me retenir. Si elle devait agir de la sorte, je ne doute nullement de la tournure que s'apprête à prendre cette conversation et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps en bataillant._

 _« Je vais quitter la ville pendant plusieurs jours._

 _\- Tu plaisantes ?_

 _\- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? »_

 _Lucy me fixe suite à cette question et doit bien se rendre compte de mon sérieux. Alors que je fais un pas en avant pour quitter ma demeure, elle me barre le chemin._

 _« Je n'ai pas eu besoin que tu m'ouvres la porte pour deviner ta tristesse Grey mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans prévenir les autres. Si vraiment tu souhaites nous quitter pendant plusieurs jours, je te recommande de te préparer une valise ou un sac pour être sûr de ne manquer de rien là où tu comptes te rendre. »_

 _Et elle a parfaitement raison. Du coup, je reste sous mon toit et j'autorise Lucy à entrer chez moi. Dès que cette dernière se tient dans le salon, je ferme la porte après son passage et c'est ensemble que nous nous rendons dans ma chambre. Tout en me glissant à l'intérieur, le parfum de mon homme traînant encore dans l'air de la pièce me flatte les narines et rapidement, de nombreux souvenirs me reviennent à l'esprit. Alors que j'attrape une valise reposant tout en haut de l'armoire se situant près de la porte d'entrée, je me dis que l'épreuve qui s'apprête à se dérouler risque d'être beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais._

 _Tandis que mes pas me rapprochent de mon lit sur lequel je m'empresse d'y déposer mon bagage, Lucy ouvre mon armoire et réfléchit aux vêtements que je pourrais emmener avec moi._

 _« Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas emmener avec toi ?_

 _\- Non car je n'avais pas songé à me préparer une valise._

 _\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi car même si tu fais de ton mieux pour donner le change, tu restes un garçon assez impulsif. En tout cas, tu aurais pu accorder une chance à Natsu et le laisser s'expliquer._

 _\- Lucy, si tu continues à parler de lui comme tu es en train de le faire, je t'invite à dégager de chez moi. »_

Quand j'effectue mon retour dans la réalité, je ne suis plus chez moi mais dehors, en train de marcher dans l'une des nombreuses rues de la ville. Ma valise dans ma main gauche, je poursuis mon chemin sans me retourner et je prie quelques déités pour que personne ne remarque mon comportement. Bien sûr, je suis amené à rencontrer des individus à qui je dis bonjour mais ces derniers ne me prêtent guère d'attention. Si tout se passe bien, je serais loin de cette bourgade dans quelques heures et je dois reconnaître mon génie en ce qui concerne Lucy. En lui demandant de me rendre un service au sujet des missions, je l'ai maintenu loin de chez moi et de cette façon, j'ai pu préparer mes bagages sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

C'est pratique d'avoir une blonde comme meilleure amie, non ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas encore si je reviendrais par ici car désormais, Magnolia est synonyme de mauvais souvenirs en ce qui me concerne et il est peut-être temps pour moi de tirer un trait sur elle. Tranquillement, j'avance sans me retourner tandis que le vent continue de souffler tandis que les nuages sombres au-dessus de ma tête commencent à libérer des gouttes de pluie. Je vais finir par croire que la ville toute entière pleure mon départ et à ce moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
